


April's showers bring mays flowers

by Veckvalentine



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: As i write did where hes not an evil baddie, I just wanna see these two healthy and happy, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Pull up a fucking chair, Welcome to non demonized mentally ill people town, so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veckvalentine/pseuds/Veckvalentine
Summary: A cute au where Oswald runs a cafe across the street from Edward's flower shop. Its filled with fluff and healthy representation of d.I.d. !





	April's showers bring mays flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is short but here it is and the italics is Edwards system member and obviously only Eddie can hear him. Anyways enjoy!

Little golden rays streamed through the windows reaching both Edward and the tulips he was trimming with a gentle touch of warmth. Since he was young he enjoyed taking care of plants. Most of his life his only friends were plants. Lilacs and daisies never made fun of him or judged him. They wouldn't roll their eyes when he told jokes and riddles or scoff or yell when he was compulsive. The more he obsessed over the plants the healthier they would grow which made him feel good. Every morning he would straighten up all the flowers with a smile and hum songs to them to help them thrive and that is exactly what he was doing when the bell on the door to the flower shop rang.

With a confused hum, he looked at his watch to see it was a little after 11 am. He did not usually receive visitors so close to lunch, because well this wasn't a place to eat unless you were a bug. There was the occasional person getting a rose before a romantic date, but that was more common before dinner. After a careful snip to a wilting leaf, he turned with a satisfied smile and nodded habitually at the customer without really seeing them.

Looking back to rearrange the petunias he said in a cheery voice, "Welcome! Let me know if you need help with anything."

"Oh um I was wondering if you had anything without a super powerful scent for like a table decoration thing," The customer asked.

"Well, my favorite scentless flower is probably poppies. What w-w-" He turned to see the customer at the end of the row and let out a small breath "Wowzers."

Mouth slightly agape he studied the man in front of him like a painting. He wasn't very tall and had interestingly styled black hair. His facial features were sharp and beautiful almost like an elegant bird. He was really well dressed in a collared shirt with what Edward thought was lipsticks and lips all over it, high-rise red shorts, fancy vintage looking oxfords with a bit of a wedge heel, a little waist apron with some type of flour smudged on, and a little black backpack slung over just one shoulder which kind of bugged Edward.

  
Clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses leaving a smudge of dirt on his cheek Edward quickly asked: "What color were you looking for?"

"Oh I was hoping for something red" the man responded while scanning his eyes over the flowers "it kinda goes best with my color palette of my place. Oswald's across the street. I'm Oswald."

"Oswald!" Edward said like he had found gold "My name is Edward. I work here. Obviously. My names not on the sign but um yeah. This is Edwards. Kind of. I mean it's not the name on the sign. Ha, um I already said that didn't I"

_God shut up do you even hear yourself. I thought you were nitpicky. Why don't you nitpick the unnecessary words in your sentences so we don't sound so stupid?_

Edward scrunched his nose trying to ignore the negative words bouncing off the walls of his head and almost felt like bursting into tears until a little laugh broke the short silence.

_Is he laughing at us?_

"You're funny, Edward." Oswald said in a soft tone that didn't sound like ridicule at all to Edward, in fact, it sounded more like sugar to him and it was all topped off when the shorter man batted his eyelashes and hummed "I like that."

"O-oh well thank you, Oswald," He grinned widely kind of embarrassed but enjoying being in the same room as someone which was uncommon.

"So those flowers" Oswald asked slipping the backpack off his shoulder and holding it by the top handle.

"Right" Edward answered feeling relief shoot down his spine to get back on topic and to see the backpack off his back.

"Over here," Edward said walking over to the row with the red poppies.

"These are perfect! Just beautiful" Oswald lightly clapped in excitement upon seeing the ones Edward was now showcase motioning to.

"Yes," Edward echoed but not looking at the flowers "beautiful indeed."

Oswald pulled out about two bouquets of the flowers and looked up at Edward victoriously like he'd just won a game of clue. Edward thought this was curious and yet rather cute. He couldn't really read social cues and stuff but he had a good feeling this was going well. He couldn't help but smile back at Oswald. After lingering for what may have been a moment too long staring at the man's soft features Edward finally cleared his throat and swiftly made his way to behind the counter. Oswald hurried over looking at his watch and making a scrunched 'im-gonna-be-late' face. Silently acknowledging this Edward quickly beeped numbers into his rather vintage cash register.

"23 dollars, sir," he said hiding a pang of sorrow that Oswald had to leave he was just beginning to adjust to the feeling of being content with someone's company.

"Thank you so much for all the help" He quickly slid the exact over the counter and raised a finger with an obvious lightbulb over his head and as if he had read Edward's mind suggested "Hey what with us being neighbors and all I'd love to see more of you. Stop by my cafe sometime and I'll give you an on the house beverage to show my appreciation."

"Excellent" Edward answered probably way too quickly "my lunch is in an hour. I'll stop by then?"

"Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you again, Edward" Oswald started making his way to the door.

"Au revoir, Oswald" Edward called out wiggling his fingers in a wave.

_God that was so corny and dumb uck._

Edward felt a little sting from that comment until he heard the same sweet laugh Oswald made earlier before he closed the door and ran across the street to his cafe.

"He likes us" Edward exclaimed in joy and stim clapped.

_Oh dear! What should we wear!_

They began pacing and laughing with nerves and joy all at once. For the first time in a long time, the two conversed out loud quite civilly. They didn't normally agree on anything, but this time they could. They liked Oswald a lot. He kept up his little conversation between him and himself until he heard another person enter the door with a jingle. Wearing a real smile he helped the customer with an absent mind. All he could think about was Oswald and seeing him again.


End file.
